


Mother's day

by royuals



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, August is the Doctor, Depression, Drama, Explicit Language, F/F, Family Fluff, Français | French, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Time Travel, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Young Emma Swan, doctor who - Freeform, homeless
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Henry qui été élevé par sa mère Regina souffre de n'avoir jamais rencontré Emma, son autre mère tragiquement décédée il y a des années. Il finira par demander à August de l'emmener dans le passé pour qu'il puisse la rencontrer. Sauf que lorsqu'il arrive 19 ans en arrière, les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, je reviens avec cette petite fanfic basé sur l'episode 1x08 'father's day' de Doctor Who. De base, j'avais fait le plan de l'histoire avec Henry rencontrant Neal et Emma dans le passé mais j'ai préféré changer à la dernière minute, ayant ainsi une touche de Swan Queen.  
> Vous pouvez lire cette fanfiction sans pour autant aimer ou avoir regardé Doctor Who.
> 
> Je posterai un chapitre tous les samedis et mercredis soir :)  
> J’espère que ça vous plaira. Si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez surtout pas :)
> 
> Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Henry avala une dernière gorgée de son chocolat chaud puis se dirigea vers l'évier pour y déposer sa tasse verte quasiment vide. Il se retourna vers le comptoir en bois noir laqué où elle avait l’habitude de prendre son petit-déjeuner et de temps en temps ses repas quand il ne les prenaient pas devant la télévision.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur le coin du meuble, sortit de la cuisine pour saisir rapidement sa veste en jean sur le dossier du grand canapé du salon, l’enfila puis se dirigea dans le grand jardin du manoir, là où August l’attendait.

August était un membre très important pour la petite famille Mills. Ce seigneur du temps voyageant à travers les époques et l’espace avec son T.A.R.D.I.S (Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale) pour ainsi sauver des vies, des planètes ou même le monde entier.

10 ans maintenant qu’il avait rencontré Regina Mills pour la première fois, qui était devenue son ‘compagnon’ dans cette folle aventure. Durant ces 8 belles années, il lui avait fait découvrir planète après planète, culture après culture, époque après époque et sauvant vie après vie ensemble.

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin, non?

Depuis quelques mois, c'était son fils Henry, maintenant âgé de 19 ans qui accompagnait le docteur à travers le temps et l’espace.

 

“Hey August!” Cria le jeune homme en refermant la porte du TARDIS derrière lui avant de s’avancer vers le docteur qui tenait les manettes en fer, se préparant à démarrer l’engin bleu.

“Hello mon pote.” salua l’homme plus âgé en embrassant le Mills sur le front.

“Aujourd’hui, c’est toi qui choisit de l’endroit où tu veux aller. Dis-moi simplement une époque, un nom ou quoi que ce soit et je t’y emmène.”

Henry acquiesça puis se tourna légèrement pour appuyer son fessier contre l'extrémité du tableau de bord pour garder l'équilibre puis croisa ses pieds.

Evidemment qu’il avait une idée. A vrai dire, il l’avait en tête depuis le jour où August lui avait expliqué qu’il pouvait aussi aller dans le passé, revivre une seule fois un moment ou une période du moment qu’il ne change pas les choses, au risque de dérégler le monde.

“Je ne pense pas que tu voudras.” Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, laissant une petite moue apparaître sur ses lèvres.

“Et pourquoi ça, jeune homme?” Ria le plus âgé devant cette moue qui avait dû voir un milliard de fois.

Soudainement, son visage s’affaissa en un millième de secondes, son air joyeux remplaçait tout à coup par un air inquiet. “Oh non… Ne me dis pas que tu as rencontré une jolie fille durant l’un de nos anciens voyages…”

“Qu- Non! rouspéta le jeune garçon en levant les yeux en l'air.

Le docteur soupira de soulagement. “Tant mieux parce j’ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi et je refuse de casser mes promesses.” Il marqua un léger temps de pause, laissant s’installer un grand silence entre eux deux. Il finit par lui dire: “Alors, où veux-tu aller?”

Le Mills inspira un grand coup.

Il savait qu’il rêvait de ça depuis que sa mère lui racontait la vie de cette femme. Jusqu’à ces 8 ans, elle avait vécu à travers les histoires que sa mère lui avait raconté, ne pensant jamais la rencontrer. Mais depuis que ce docteur à deux coeurs était entré dans leur vie, il gardait espoir qu’un jour, lui aussi aurait l’opportunité de la rencontrer.

Un jour lorsqu’il sera prêt.

Un jour comme, disons aujourd’hui.

“Je veux rencontrer ma mère biologique.” Lâcha le jeune homme avant de plonger ses yeux verts foncés dans ceux de son ‘oncle’, attendant une réponse avec impatience.

August soupira. “Henry, je sais à quel point tu veux rencontrer la femme qui t’a porté dans son ventre pendant 9 mois mais tu-”

“Non.” Henry le coupa. “Je veux rencontrer mon autre mère. Je veux juste la voir, juste une seule fois. J’en ai besoin pour avancer dans ma vie d’homme. De plus, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble réellement, maman n’a aucune photo d’elle parce qu’à l'époque, elles avaient très peu d’argent. S’il te plait August.”

August hésita quelques secondes de plus mais devant l’insistance du garçon, il ne put que dire une réponse positive. “Ok, nous allons y aller." Souffla le seigneur du temps, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. “Aucune bêtise là-bas et ne change surtout pas l'histoire!”

Il le menaça avec son index ce qui fit rire Henry. “Oui maman.” se moqua ce dernier avec une voix enfantine et une petite moue comme il avait l'habitude de faire à sa mère à chaque fois qu’elle le grondait.

“Arrête de te moquer et accroche-toi, nous allons partir.” dit l'oncle avant de démarrer l'engin et de partir tous les deux dans le passé.

 

 

****

 

 

_Atlanta, Mai 1996_

 

Henry fut le premier à sortir de la boîte bleu et à poser le pied sur le sol suivi de près par l’autre homme.

La première chose qu’ils virent en levant des yeux, exceptés des centaines de voitures garées autour d’eux, se trouvait un établissement scolaire.

Le jeune garçon s'aventura légèrement entre les voitures, à la recherche de sa mère ou de l'époque où ils se trouvaient. Après quelques pas, il découvrit entièrement le collège.

Devant, certains adolescents vêtus de leur uniformes blancs et vert sapin étaient calmement assis sur les bancs de ciment gris, révisant leurs cours ou discutaient entre eux. Tandis que d’autres étaient allongés sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue, à faire une courte sieste, profitant ainsi du grand soleil.

“Sais-tu à quelle époque nous sommes?” Hurla le Mills en se retourna vers son oncle qui était quasiment derrière lui à donner de légers coups dans une petite boite rouge.

“Saleté de machine.” Grogna l’homme avant de poser ses yeux vers Henry et lui répondre: “Je pense que nous sommes à la fin des années 90. J’aimerais être plus précis mais cette foutu chose ne fonctionne plus. Désolé mon pote.”

L’adolescent haussa les épaules. “Ne t’excuse pas pour ça. On finira par trouver.”

Henry s'éloigna du docteur, le laissant s’énerver seul avec son appareil. Lorsqu’il arriva à la dernière file de voitures garées en face du collège , il s’assit légèrement sur le bas du capot de la voiture grise, croisant ses chevilles ensemble et laissa ses yeux voyager entre toutes ses silhouettes.

L'adolescent fut vite rejoint par August, qui s’asseya à côté de lui sur le capot de la Peugeot 106, rejoignant ses genoux contre son torse puis passa ses bras musclés qui était fortement visible grâce à son débardeur blanc, autour de ses jambes pliées.

“Maman est toujours restée discrète sur son passé. Bien sûr lorsque je lui demandait de me parler d'elle ou de quelques anecdotes d’eux deux, elle me répondait mais ça restait toujours vague.” se confia Henry.

“Ta mère m'a parlé une seule fois de sa volonté à voyager dans le passé pour revoir ton autre mère, ce que j’ai bien évidemment accepté. Mais au moment de démarrer la machine, elle s'est mise à paniquer et à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Nous sommes resté un bon moment sur le sol, ta mère dans mes bras, faisant de mon mieux pour la réconforter. Elle a finit par m'avouer quelques heures plus tard qu’elle désirait la revoir plus que tout au monde mais la perdre une nouvelle l’a tuerait définitivement.”

Après s'être confié à son tour, August posa une main sur celle d’Henry. Il remarqua que le jeune garçon qui regardait toujours devant lui avait quelques larmes sur ses joues pâles. “Elle a eu de la chance de t'avoir dans s-”

Le docteur fut coupé par Henry qui fixa toujours le paysage devant lui, se leva du capot de la voiture en soufflant: “Elles sont là...”.

August tourna la tête vers le lycée pour chercher les deux personnes qu'ils attendaient de voir.

Après quelques secondes à chercher des yeux dans la foule, il finit par apercevoir une petite brune au cheveux longs accompagné d'une fille à la longue chevelure blonde et ondulé qui tombait jusqu’au milieu de son dos. Les filles âgées de 13 ans se dirigeaient toutes deux vers les blocs de ciment pour s'y reposer.

“Tu es sûr que c'est bien elles? Parce que tu sais, les-”

Henry le recoupa pour la seconde fois. “Maman m’a montré quelques photos d'elle-même de l'époque où elle venait de faire son entrée au collège. Elle doit juste avoir quelques années de plus.”

Il marqua un léger temps de silence puis il posa la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, tout ému et dit en tremblant légèrement: “Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce sont mes meres devant moi. Elles sont si belles.”

Ils virent ensuite les filles assises sur le banc, la brune dégustait son sandwich devant un livre tandis que la blonde avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille. Elles étaient dans leur propre petit monde, comme si rien ne pouvait les séparer.

“Elles se sont connues au collège?” Questionna l'homme aux deux coeur.

“Yep, elles ont commencées à se parler quelques fois durant leur première année ensemble en se croisant dans les couloirs ou dans le bus scolaire mais elles sont devenues inséparables l'année suivante, si je me souviens bien.” Répondit le jeune homme, se remémorant les douces paroles de sa mère quand elle parlait d'elles.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux foncés…

“August?”

“Mhm?” Henry se positionna en face de l'homme, qui lui était toujours assis sur le capot. “Pouvons-nous aller plus loin dans le passé? J'veux dire, c'est cool de les rencontrer quand elles avaient encore 13 ans mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient plus âgées, p-”

August mit soudainement son index sur la bouche du garçon. “Ne m'en dis pas plus!”

Il sauta du capot de la voiture, passa en travers les longues allées des voitures pour rejoindre le T.A.R.D.I.S.

Henry soupira fortement devant l'homme qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

Il regarda une dernière fois les deux jeunes filles toujours collés l'une contre l'autre puis il fit lui aussi le chemin pour rejoindre le docteur.

 

 

****

 

 

_Boston, octobre 2001_

 

Le Mills ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique et passa sa tête. L’unique chose qu’il vit était un mur de brique.

“J'espère que tu n’as pas merdé parce que l’unique chose que je vois c’est un mur.” Il ricana doucement avant de se faire bousculer par l’autre homme, sortant ainsi tous les deux de l’appareil.

Ils marchèrent quelques pas avant d’arriver sur une route principale. Le docteur tourna sur lui-même à la recherche d’un indice sur l'époque, la ville ou le pays. Henry, quant à lui resta très silencieux.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir déjà vu cette route, il ne pouvait l’expliquer à quel point cet endroit lui était familier.

“Une idée sur l'époque ou l’endroit où l’on se trouve, mon oncle?”

Le concerné posa ses mains sur ses hanches et répondit d’un ton joyeux: “Selon ses affiches présidentielles, je dirais 2001.”

L’adolescent alla rétorqué lorsqu’il vit une coccinelle jaune arrivait au loin.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

 

Regina lui racontait toujours que lorsqu’elles étaient encore des adolescentes, elles avaient achetés cette voiture en ruine chez un garagiste prêt à prendre sa retraite. Voyant comment les deux jeunes amis encore étudiantes n’avaient pas beaucoup d’argent, il avait fait lui-même les réparations avant de fermer boutique et le leur avait vendu à faible prix. Depuis, cette hideuse coccinelle comme Regina avait l’habitude de l’appeler restait précieusement dans le garage du manoir sans y être touché.

“C’est elle.”

“Cette voiture est vraiment hideuse.” gloussa le plus vieux en croisant les bras sur son torse.

L’autre ria. “Tais-toi. Cette voiture était vraiment la prunelle de ses yeux.”

Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques secondes encore tout en observant la blonde conduire sans vraiment regarder devant elle. Elle tenait le volant d’une main tandis que l’autre main et son regard étaient posés plus bas comme le chauffage ou sur la radio.

Tout à coup, Henry se mit à se souvenir de l’article de presse qu’il avait trouvé dans le grenier de la maison dans une boite inscrit “Emma”. L’article annonçait le tragique accident d’une adolescente enceinte de 8 mois dans cette rue même, violemment percuté par une autre voiture qui avait raté le feu rouge s’en était sortie indemne. En danger, ils avaient fait une césarienne sur la jeune fille en état critique. Malheureusement, elle décéda quelques heures après sans avoir eu l'occasion de tenir son nouveau-né.

Sa mère allait mourir dans quelques secondes, devant ses yeux.

 

Devant le visage inquiet du garçon, August posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui. “Ca va mon pote? T’as pas l’air bien…”

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. “On peut repartir si tu veux.”

Henry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot se sortit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère mourir devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de rater cette occasion d’apprendre à la connaître.

Alors lorsqu’il vit la voiture arrivait à son niveau, il n’écouta ni les cris d’August ni cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu’il était en train de modifier le cours du temps et il se jeta sur la petite voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma freina brusquement, une main sur son gros ventre tout en fermant les yeux. Son coeur battait si fort qu’elle avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser.

Paniquée, elle peinait à détacher sa ceinture, elle continua à injurier pendant quelques secondes puis réussit enfin à sortir de la voiture.

Lorsqu’elle vit le garçon assis sur le sol devant le part choc, elle paniqua de plus belle.

“Mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée! Je ne t’ai pas vu arriver et… Je suis désolée.” s’affola la blonde en s’agenouillant près du garçon et laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

L’adolescent regarda attentivement la blonde comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque détail.

Ses yeux étaient d’un vert étincelant identique aux siens, son visage était pâle, assez tiré surement du à sa grossesse et à la vie pas toujours facile avec elle. Sa chevelure bouclé était un peu plus courte de celle qu’elle avait au collège mais était toujours aussi magnifique.

Il laissa un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, heureux de voir enfin la femme qu’il avait toujours rêver de rencontrer.

“Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.” Il posa une main sur le bras de la femme.

“Tu veux peut-être que je t'emmène à la l'hôpital? Proposa la jeune fille toujours inquiète.

“Non, ça va. Je pense que j'aurais juste quelques bleus aux fesses pendant quelques jours, rien de grave.” Il se leva puis aida la jeune blonde qui avait énormément de difficultés à se relever à cause du poids de son bébé.

August qui s'était caché depuis le début de la rencontre entre la mère et le fils, arriva en courant faussement paniqué. “Jésus Hen, ça va?”

Le concerne hocha positivement la tête.

“Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles!” Dit le seigneur du temps tout en posant la tête de l'adolescent contre sa poitrine. Il déposa un léger baiser dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers la blonde vêtue d’une simple chemise mauve niché dans un jean foncé, il lui dit: “Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Ce gamin a la tête dure.” Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

“Je suis tellement désolée.” grimaça la jeune fille avant d'ajouter. “Écoutez, laissez-moi au moins vous offrir une boisson chaude dans un café non loin d'ici. Je devais justement m’y rendre pour rejoindre ma petite amie qui y travaille.”

“Pourquoi pas!” répondit rapidement Henry avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers la voiture jaune au côté de la blonde, son oncle traînant des pieds.

Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'il sera seul avec August, l'homme n'hésitera pas à lui faire la morale mais cela n'avait pas d'importance parce que avoir l'opportunité de passer du temps avec la femme qui avait toujours rêvé de connaître valait de l'or à ses yeux. Il avait tellement hâte d'en découvrir plus sur elle…

 

 

 

En arrivant dans le petit restaurant style des années 70, la blonde se jeta dans les bras d'une brune qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, carnet en main. Cette dernière caressa doucement les boucles dorés tandis que son regard se posa sur les deux hommes qui étaient entrés avec sa petite amie.

De nature très câline, elle avait l'habitude que la blonde se jette dans ses bras à n'importe quel moment ou endroit pour embrasser, pour un câlin ou pour lui dire quelques mots doux. Depuis quelle était enceinte, les choses étaient deux fois pires mais elle savait que cette fois, ce n'était pas ni hormones ou quoi que ce soit, elle avait besoin de réconfort, de soutien.

La serveuse se dégagea de son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans ses yeux verts menthe à l'eau. Elle rangea son carnet dans la poche arrière de son jeans afin de poser sa sur la joue pâle, caressant doucement sa peau froide et l’autre sur le ventre rond.

“Tu es frigorifié mon cœur… Est-ce le bébé?” Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa tenue légère de la femme et ajouta: “Où est ta veste? Dieu... Emma, il fait à peine 4 degrés dehors! Et qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes qui viennent d’entrer avec toi?”

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Henry s'avança légèrement en avant pour écouter la conversation de la version jeune de ses mères, laissant l'autre homme seul à l'entrée du restaurant.

“Le bébé et moi allons bien gina. Pour ma veste, je l’ai juste oublié dans la voiture. Et ces deux garçons là, je… euh…” Elle baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds, une main jouant avec ses propres cheveux.

“Em’, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter…” Devant le visage inquiet de sa copine, elle ne put garder ça pour elle. Dieu qu’elle l’avait vu cette expression sur son visage tellement de fois. Emma était du genre à être une gaffeuse 24 heures sur 24 contrairement à Regina qui était une jeune femme beaucoup plus habile.

“Je roulais tranquillement et je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ‘gina, il… Je te jure que je ne l’avais pas vu.” De grosses larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts, honteuse.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle fut couper par le jeune homme derrière le dos de la blonde.

“Ce n’est pas de sa faute, je vous le jure. C’est moi qui ait traversé sans regarder les voitures qui arrivaient. Mais tout va bien, Emma roulait vraiment lentement et je n’ai rien donc plus de peur que de mal comme on dit.” Avoua le jeune Mills dans les yeux foncés de sa mère tout en jouant discrètement avec le dernier bouton du bas de sa veste en jeans.

La bouche de la brune forma un petit “O” tandis qu’elle regarda sa petite amie lui faire un tendre sourire, ce qu’elle lui rendit. “Du coup, j’ai invité Henry et son ami à boire un café pour me faire pardonner.” Une petite moue se forma sur ses fines lèvres.

La jeune serveuse ria. “Savais-tu que tout ne se fait pas pardonner avec une tasse de café?”

“Pourtant, ça fonctionne avec toi.” provoqua la jeune fille enceinte en lui lançant un regard sournois. “Idiote”

La brune embrassa la femme puis laissa la femme partir au toilettes qui cria “Ton idiote” avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Regina souria devant les bêtises de la blonde puis se dirigea vers Henry.

“Hey, tu es Henry, c’est bien ça?” Le concerné hocha silencieusement la tête. “Je vais t’installer toi et ton ami à une table. Suis-moi.”

Henry fit un signe de main à son oncle, toujours planté devant la porte du restaurant puis s’installa à la table que la brune proposa. Une fois tous deux assis l’un en face de l’autre, ils prirent le menu plastifié et très coloré sur le thème du restaurant.

“Qu’est-ce que je peux vous offrir messieurs?”

“Juste un verre d’eau, merci.” dit le seigneur du temps en refermant son menu.

“Pour moi, ce sera un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, si possible.”

Regina souria au garçon du même âge qu’elle. “C’est noté les garçons. Je vous demanderais juste de patienter quelques minutes.” Elle jeta un oeil à l’autre homme, lui fit un sourire puis partit en cuisine.

Une vieille dame arriva du même endroit où la brune était parti. Elle portait un plateau rempli de tasses, verres ou d’assiettes de sa main gauche tandis que son autre main tenait le rebord du plateau. Elle déposa chaque élément devant chaque individu, elle leur fit un léger sourire avant de poser le plateau sur le bord du comptoir et prendre son carnet et de faire le tour des tables.

Lorsqu’elle arriva devant la table du fond, elle s'arrêta net. “August…” laissa échapper la femme en posant une main sur sa bouche.

August qui avait la tête plongé sur la couverture du menu releva la tête. “Mon dieu,tu es là…” Il se leva et s'agrippa à la femme aux cheveux gris dans ses bras comme sa vie en dépendait.

August glissa son visage dans le cou pâle, respirant ce parfum qu’il aimait tant. “Je pensais que tu…”

“Oh mais il m’en faut plus que ça pour décider de tout abandonner.” Elle se sépara de l’homme pour attraper ses joues et l’embrasser sur le front.

“Faites comme si je n'existais pas.” marmonna l’autre garçon toujours assis à la table, complètement confus de la scène devant lui.

August leva les yeux en les yeux en l’air puis regarda le jeune brun. “Maman, je te présente Henry, mon nouveau accompagnateur. Henry, je te présente ma mère, Eugénia.”

Toujours autant confus, le Mills hocha la tête vers la femme, essayant de lui faire un sourire. Les deux autres se mirent à rire devant la tête idiote du garçon.

“Le pauvre, il l’air complètement paumé” La mère pouffa de rire avant d’ajouter “Asseyons-nous et discutons un peu.”

Les deux hommes s'installèrent comme tout à l’heure sauf que cette fois-ci, August avait sa mère à côté de lui. Regina arriva ensuite avec le mug et le verre d’eau qu’elle déposa sur la table puis elle repartit prendre une autre commande.

“J’ai quelques questions à vous poser… Comment?” demanda le Mills tout en fronçant ses sourcils.

La femme et son fils ria de plus belles et pensant tous les deux à la même chose sans même le savoir. “Je suis également une seigneur du temps, tout comme mon fils. J’ai voyagé pendant de longues années à ses côtés. Nous avons visité tellement de planètes, pays et d'époques que je serai incapable de tout te citer. Mais mon corps a commencé à s’affaiblir et j’ai découvert que j’avais un cancer. Cette maladie ne m’a pas empêché de continuer à voyager dans le temps et à toucher les étoiles alors j’ai continué ce long voyage au coté de ma seule famille, mon fils qui ne se doutait de rien sur mon état. Mais cette saleté de maladie en a décidé autrement…”

Elle avala durement sa salive avant de continuer. “Alors qu’on était en voyage dans les années 90, je me sentais faible, vraiment faible. Mon corps n’avait plus assez de force pour repartir chez nous. La choses est que, pour téléporter deux seigneurs du temps dans un TARDIS, il faut la force de ces personnes là, ce que je n’avais plus. Alors j’ai pris la décision de rester à la fin du 20e siècle et j’ai laissé August repartir seule.”

“Et après, ma’?” Demanda August impatient de savoir la suite.

“Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule sur terre alors j’ai décidé d’aller de me faire soigner. J’ai été complètement guérie de ce maudit cancer 2 ans après ton départ.”

Elle attrapa la main de son fils qui se trouvait sur la table et la serra dans sa sienne. “Ça va bientôt faire 7 ans que j’ai acheté ce restaurant qui a été un vrai coup de cœur.”

“Donc tu connais mes m… Je veux dire, Emma et Regina depuis un bon moment maintenant?” interroga le Mills en posant ses coudes sur la table.

“Tu es bien le fils de ta mère toi.” Se moqua la femme plus âgée. “C’est incroyable comment tu as les mimiques de ta mère et la langue bien pendue de ton autre mère.”

Elle laissa un court silence, s'avança en avant pour poser ses bras sur la table puis continua. “Je ne connais pas tes mères depuis énormément d’années mais je les ai rencontrés il y a quelques mois maintenant alors qu’elles étaient dans la misère donc je les ai pris sous mon aile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre 3, vous découvrez un peu plus sur le passé de Regina et Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

“Pour l’amour du ciel, ne t'arrête pas là. Je veux savoir, c’est aussi mon histoire… S’il te plaît” Il fit une moue la plus attendrissante qu’il avait l’habitude de faire étant petit. “S’il te plait, s’il te plait.”

Granny soupira. “Très bien, je vais te raconter ce que je sais mais l’histoire n’est pas aussi belle que tu ne le crois.”

“Je sais mais je suis prêt à l’entendre. Je suis venue ici pour rencontrer ma mère, pour pouvoir apprendre à la connaître et son histoire en fait partie.” répondit doucement le jeune garçon de 19 ans.

“Bien… Donc Regina vient d’une famille assez stricte donc son père était ingénieur et sa mère était avocate. Elle a toujours eu une bonne tête, d’excellents bulletins. Quant à Emma, elle a été abandonnée sur le bord d’une autoroute alors qu’elle venait à peine de naître. D'après ce qu’elle m’a raconté, elle a fait beaucoup de familles d’accueil mais aucunes n’avait d’amour à lui donner. Toutes deux se sont rencontrés lors qu'Emma a atterrit dans une nouvelle famille assez gentille. Elles sont devenues amies au collège puis elles ont commencés à se fréquenter deux ans après, vers leurs 15 ans. Mais lorsque Cora, la mère de Regina a su un an plus tard que sa fille fréquentait avec l’autre fille, elle l’a directement mise dehors sans aucun argent ni vêtement.”

“Mais c’est immonde de faire ça à son propre enfant, mon dieu…” commenta l’adolescent en posant la paume de sa main sur sa bouche, complètement écœuré de sa propre grand-mère qui n’avait jamais connu.

“Oh mais ce n’est pas fini. Regina a résidé environ un an chez la nouvelle famille d’Emma qui était plutôt compréhensif sur la situation. Mais lorsque la blonde a révélé qu’elle était enceinte, ils n’ont pas hésité une seule seconde à les mettre à la porte.”

“Tu sais quelque chose sur mon père biologique? Parce que maman n’a jamais voulu m’en parler et je ne vois pas dire à ma mère biologique qui vient à peine de me rencontrer ‘Hey, qui est le père du gosse?’”

La femme aux cheveux gris secoua négativement la tête.

“Je ne sais rien à ce propos, désolé. Pour continuer mon histoire, elles ont vécues quelques mois dans la voiture qu’elles s'étaient achetés lorsqu’elles vivaient dans la famille d’accueil. Mais ayant un bébé en route, elles ne pouvaient pas rester dans cette situation. Elles ont survies dans cette petite coccinelle jusqu’au jour où elles ont ouverts la porte de mon restaurant. Elles m’ont demandées si j’avais besoin de personnel, même pour peu d’argent. J’ai vite remarqué qu’elles n’avaient aucun domicile et de plus un bébé en route alors je les aient prises avec moi. Comme je n’avais pas beaucoup d'argent, j’ai proposé de leur louer une chambre en haut du resto et une partie du salaire. La suite, tu l’as connais.”

Henry resta sans mot devant l’histoire de ses mères. Dieu qu’elles avaient tellement vécues tellement de malheurs en à peine 17 ans d’existence.

La blonde enceinte arriva vers eux puis s’assied à coté de la version futur de son fils.

Celui-ci vit que la propriétaire des lieux lui fit le geste de se taire à propos qu’elle lui ait raconté son histoire. Il hocha discrètement la tête en guise de réponse.

“Salut, je viens de me faire éjecter de la cuisine par ma propre petite-amie. Elle ne m’aime plus” bouda la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Granny leva les yeux en l’air devant l’air dramatique de sa petite protégée. Cet enfant était une vraie drama queen depuis toujours mais selon sa petite amie, elle l'était dix fois pire depuis qu’elle était enceinte.

“Je suppose que soit tu voulais manger de la nourriture déjà servie dans les assiettes, soit que tu voulais l’aider alors que tu sais parfaitement que tu ne dois pas travailler en étant à ton 8eme mois de grossesse ou alors tu voulais de nouveau le faire sur le comptoir de la cuisine.” Emma se mit à rougir en entendant la dernière supposition de la vieille femme puis elle haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Granny secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche devant les anneries de la blonde. Sa vie était si fade, ennuyante et sans aucun but avant de les rencontrer. Depuis, sa vie était rythmé à leurs blagues, leurs rires, leurs aides, leurs présences quotidiennes et surtout à l’amour inconditionnel des deux filles.

“Au fait Em’, te souviens-tu d’une histoire que je t’avais raconté à propos de mon enfant que j’avais perdu.”

La blonde hocha la tête. “Et bien, il est ici. Emma, je te présente August, mon fils.”

Le visage boudeur de la jeune fille se transforma rapidement en un visage choqué. “Et bien, enchanté August. Même si j'aurais préféré qu’on se rencontre dans de meilleurs conditions” marmonna-t-elle en serrant ses bras toujours croisés.

“Ça c’est clair.” laissa échapper le fils de la propriétaire.

Henry regarda en direction de son ami tout en fronçant ses sourcils. Il sentait que la soirée allait être longue et pleine de reproches.

Il soupira puis regarda sa montre. 19h34.

“Oh au fait Granny, auriez-vous une chambre de disponible pour nous deux s’il vous plaît?”

La femme aux cheveux gris souria. “Bien-sur! Attendez moi ici.” Elle se leva puis alla derrière le bar afin de prendre les clés dans son tiroir.

Sous le regard des trois, elle inscrivait le changement de la disponibilité de la chambre sur un vieux cahier.

“Voici votre clé. Il y a une salle de bain et deux lits simples collés mais vous pouvez bien évidemment les séparer.” dit la femme en donnant le trousseau des clefs au plus âgé des deux hommes. “Par contre, les toilettes se trouvent au bout du couloir. Bonne chance pour y aller quand une femme enceinte de 8 mois habite sur le même palier.”

“Méchante...” bouda la blonde en partant dans sa propre chambre.

“Merci maman. Je te dois c-”

Granny l’interrompit en levant son index en l’air. “Je ne veux pas ton argent. Ta présence me suffit.”

Touché par les mots de sa mère, August se leva pour prendre sa mère dans ses bras, plongeant ainsi son nez dans la chevelure de la femme. Celle-ci caressa tendrement le milieu du dos de son fils.

Ils restèrent dans les bras de l’un l’autre jusqu’à ce qu’ils entendent: “Pas que je ne trouve pas ça adorable mais pourrait-on aller dans notre chambre? J’aimerais prendre une douche avant de pouvoir manger.”

Le seigneur du temps laissa échapper un rire. “Ok mon pote, on y va.”

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, déposa un léger baiser sur la joue douce de sa mère puis alla vers sa chambre.

 

En entrant dans la pièce, Henry jeta vite fait un œil sur la petite chambre au look assez vieillot et comportant que de deux lits simples, tables de nuit en bois foncé et un vieux canapé bleu ciel contre le mur en face des lits . Il se positionna dos à l’autre homme, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Il savait ce qui l’attendait mais il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par entendre la voix de son oncle.

“Tu es un idiot.”

Le garçon concerné se retourna vers l’autre homme qui s'était assis sur le bord d’un des lits.

“L’ordre du monde transformé par ta faute, imbécile.” Henry hocha silencieusement la tête, comprenant parfaitement sa bêtise puis la baissa pour fixer ses chaussures.

“Tu te rends compte qu’une femme qui aurait dû mourir il y a quelques heures est vivante par ta faute? Je savais que je n’au-”

Henry l'interrompit “Non.” Il s’avança vers son oncle et lui hurla à la figure: “Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir devant mes yeux, comprends-tu ça? C’est ma mère, je te rappelle!”

L’autre homme soupira bruyamment. “Je suis heureux que tu puisses enfin rencontrer ta mère mais ça ne change en rien que tu as modifié le cours du temps, Henry. L’univers se pressera avec grand plaisir de nous le faire comprendre, crois-moi.”

“Et bien, j’assumerais chacune des conséquences. Mais en aucun cas, je regrette ce que j’ai fait.”

“Vraiment?” gloussa l’autre homme. “On verra bien quand la planète commencera à faire des choses loufoques, on verra comment tu te débrouilleras sans moi.”

Le jeune garçon décroisa ses bras pour poser ses mains sur chacune de ses hanches puis il se mit à soupirer longuement. “Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne regrette rien. En décidant de ne pas voyager dans ces années-ci et de pouvoir revoir l’amour de sa vie, ma mère m’a donné l’occasion de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la femme dont j’ai toujours rêvé de connaître, de serrer dans mes bras et pouvoir voir enfin à quoi elle ressemblait.”

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant d’ajouter: “Putain August, je reconnais ma connerie et j’en suis tellement désolé, je te le jure mais c'était la seule solution que j’avais.”

“Et bien, tu aurais du mettre ton côté d’adulte en avant et y réfléchir avec.” Brusquement, il se leva du bord du lit puis se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée.

“Hé, tu vas où comme ça?” August jeta un regard vers l’autre homme, ne répondit pas puis sortit de la chambre.

L’adolescent se pinça le haut de son nez puis ferma les yeux.

“Et merde…” injura le garçon, seul au milieu de la pièce.

 

August sortit du long couloir pour ensuite arriver dans le restaurant. Il examina l’endroit, remarquant qu’il y avait pratiquement plus de clients. Une musique à faible volume sur le thème du petit café pouvait se faire entendre, laissant ainsi l’opportunité aux gens de discuter entre eux sans être abasourdis.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur sa mère qui était debout, coudes posés sur le long comptoir et son regard ne quittant pas le journal du coin. Il se rapprocha d’elle sur la pointe des pieds puis posa mon menton sur le dos courbés de sa mère et ses bras entourant son maigre corps.

La femme sursauta légèrement puis se tourna vers son fils. “Tu m’as fait peur idiot.” Elle frappa doucement son épaule à l’aide du dos de sa main.

Le garçon ria. “Désolé maman.”

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis chuchota: “Dis-moi… Aurais-tu un endroit où je pourrais mettre ma grosse boîte bleue, par hasard? Je dois y aller pour chercher quelques affaires d’Henry et les miennes et j’aimerais en même temps la mettre en sécurité.”

“Mhm… Il y a un vieux jardin un peu abandonné à l'arrière du restaurant, la terrasse est très peu fréquenté mais tu pourrais le cacher derrière le demi mur du fond. Personne ne pourra le voir de là.”

“Tu es sur?” Hésita August.

“Sérieusement, tu doutes de ta propre mère?” Taquina la femme, un sourire sournois sur son visage.

Le docteur laissa échapper un rire. “Bien sur que non, maman.”

Soudainement, la vieille aux cheveux gris posa ses mains sur les joues de l’homme, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et dit: “Tu as tellement grandit mon amour.”

Une larme coula le long de sa joue ridée. Le brun l'essuya à l’aide de son pouce.

“Tu es devenu un si grand beau homme, si fort, si intelligent. Je suis tellement fière de toi.”

“Peut-on parler de toi maintenant? Tu es battue seule contre cette saleté de maladie, abandonnée dans une ancienne époque. Regarde-toi aujourd’hui... Tu es une battante maman. Je suis tellement fière d'être ton fils.”

Eugenia passa ses bras autour du corps de son fils et colla sa tête contre son torse. L’homme, entoura ses bras musclés autour de sa mère et mit sa tête sur son crâne. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans les bras de l’un et l’autre, à humer le parfum et les battements de cœur de l’autre.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte lorsqu’elle entendit une cliente l’appelait. Elle regarda le doux visage de son fils, lui souria et dit: “Le devoir m’appelle.”

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, regarda sa mère se diriger vers une table puis il partit vers la porte arrière.

 

En ouvrant la porte, il sentit immédiatement une vague de froid l’envelopper. Il ferma quelques boutons de sa veste en jeans pour ne pas qu’elle s’ouvre avec le vent.

En regardant à droite, il tomba sur les deux jeunes protégées de sa mère sur une chaise à bascule. La blonde était assise sur la brune, celle-ci basculait lentement la chaise. Elles étaient couvertes de plusieurs grosses couvertures, ne faisant apparaître que leurs têtes. La jeune fille enceinte dormait sur l’épaule de Regina tandis que cette dernière, qui avait son nez plongé dans la chevelure doré contemplait les étoiles et berçait sa petite-amie.

Lorsque la brune vit August, elle lui fit un léger sourire puis son regard se reposa sur le ciel.

Le brun continua son chemin avant de rejoindre la route principale.

Il marcha encore quelques minutes, ses bras croisés contre son corps pour garder le plus de chaleur possible.

“J’aurais du prévoir une veste plus épaisse. Foutue ville.” marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il arriva au lieu de l’incident de tout à l’heure. Il savait qu’il y allait avoir de grosses catastrophes qui allaient arriver si ils n’arrivaient pas à remettre les choses en ordre mais il était trop fatigué et frigorifié pour y penser.

Il attrapa sa clé dans la poche avant de son jeans puis ouvrit le T.A.R.D.I.S. Mais lorsqu’il poussa la porte, il eut une surprise inattendue.

“Oh merde.” laissa échapper le seigneur du temps en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Devant lui se trouvait sa boite bleu mais celle-ci était totalement vide à l'intérieur.

Elle était devenue une simple boîte bleue téléphonique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre: Un peu de SwanBeliever et beaucoup de problèmes...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 4,
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le lendemain matin, Henry s'était réveillé comme il s'était endormi la veille.

C’est à dire, seul.

Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son oncle. Il n'était pas du genre à l’abandonner à un endroit seul, surtout qu’il était certain qu’il allait se passer des choses étranges à cause du changement du cours du temps. Justement, il est de nature protecteur. Non, très protecteur.

Après s'être préparé, il croisa la version jeune de sa mère brune dans les couloirs, une main sur sa hanche, se rongeant les ongles.

L’adolescent fronça ses sourcils. Sa mère ne se rongeait jamais les ongles. Elle avait toujours ses mains divinement entretenues, sans aucun défaut. L’unique fois qu’il l’avait vu le faire était lorsqu’il avait 14 ans et qu’il avait fait l’idiot avec la voiture du père d’un des amis.

“Hey. Tout va bien?” Demanda le jeune garçon en s’approchant de la jeune Regina.

Elle leva la tête vers lui et dit: “Ça va bien, merci. C’est Emma qui m'inquiète.”

L’enfant Mills commença à s'inquiéter. Et si c'était une des conséquences que la terre envoyé parce qu’il avait modifié le cours du temps? L'état de sa mère de ce matin était-il de sa faute?

“Est-ce le bébé?”

La brune secoua la tête. “Elle en ait à son 8e mois et demi de grossesse, c’est tout à fait normal.” Elle soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, épuisée. “Elle n’a pas trop dormi de la nuit et elle se sent très faible ce matin. Je dois aller travailler dans quelques minutes mais je n’aime pas trop la laisser seule. J’ai peur qu’il lui arrive quelque chose.”

Le visage du garçon s’illumina. Il allait enfin avoir une occasion de passer du temps avec la femme qui avait toujours rêvé de connaître. “Je pourrais rester avec elle, enfin… Si ça te vas.” hésita à dire le garçon en priant que la femme lui donne une réponse positive.

“Pourquoi pas mais uniquement si ça ne te dérange pas.”

Henry sourit. “Non, ça ne me dérange pas. A vrai dire, je suis venu ici pour accompagner August qui voulait revoir sa mère donc, je n’ai pas grand chose à faire ici.”

La brune lui rendit son sourire. “Génial. Je vais demander à Emma si ça lui va mais à mon avis, ça la rassurera de savoir que si elle perd les eaux, elle ne sera pas seule.” Elle lâcha un petit sourire, impossible à dire si c'était un rire nerveux ou moqueur puis elle entra dans la chambre, laissant l’homme âgé d’un an de plus qu’elle, seul dans le couloir.

“ _Oh merde, je n’avais pas pensé que la poche des eaux pouvaient se rompre alors que nous serons seuls_.” Pensa le brun en commençant à paniquer et à devenir blanc comme linge. “ _Respire Henry, tout va bien se passer_.”

Regina sortit de la chambre, sa tenue de serveuse sur son bras et regardant à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle envoya quelques baisers avec sa main à sa petite amie avant d’y sortir définitivement. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage.

C'était la première fois qu’Henry voyait sa mère sourire ainsi. Elle était si radieuse, heureuse et épanouie.

Pourtant, elle n’avait pas de lieu fixe pour elles et leur futur bébé, elle travaillait deux fois plus pour avoir assez d’argent pour acheter des choses pour le bébé, sa famille l’a haïssait plus que tout mais à ses yeux, tout ça était en arrière plan. Elle avait l’amour inconditionnel de sa petite amie et un bébé qui allait autant l’aimer qu’elle et c'était uniquement ça qui l’a faisait avancer.

“Elle est ok. Merci infiniment de veiller sur elle le temps de mon service.”

“Aucun soucis Regina.” Il lui fit un sourire, elle de même puis elle se dirigea vers le restaurant. Henry se frotta les mains entre elles, inspira un bon coup puis poussa doucement à la porte.

 

Lorsqu’il entra, il vit immédiatement la blonde vêtue d’un t-shirt et un legging noir, allongée en plein milieu du lit double, une main sur son ventre et l’autre tenant un livre. Des paquets de nourriture pleins comme vides étaient étalés autour d’elle sur le matelas ainsi que quelques livres par-ci, par-la. La chambre était identique à la sienne sauf que celle-ci avait quelques meubles pour bébé encore emballé contre le mur où le canapé se trouvait.

Ne sachant pas trop où s’asseoir, le garçon tourna un peu en rond autour de la pièce, à regarder les tableaux différents des siens, à regarder les étiquettes des cartons de meubles pour bébé ou à regarder la pile de livres qui se trouvait sur le bord du lit.

“Attends, tu es une potterhead?” Emma baissa son livre et retira ses lunettes noires.

“Ouais je sais, c’est idiot.” Elle haussa les épaules.

“Quoi? Non. Moi aussi, j’adore Harry Potter!” Le garçon se mit à réfléchir sur la date des premières parutions des livres, essayant de ne pas faire de gaffe. Il préféra tourner une question pour avoir peut-être un indice pour les livres déjà en ventes, pour pouvoir continuer à discuter sans gaffer. “D’ailleurs, tu lis lequel?”

“La coupe de feu. Je l’ai lu une bonne trentaine de fois, j’attends avec impatience que le prochain sorte, que Granny l’achète pour que je lui emprunte à ne jamais lui rendre comme tous ces livres.” Emma sourit en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez et en posant sa main libre sur son ventre d’une façon protectrice. “J'espère que mon bébé sera aussi un potterhead.”

Henry sourit. “ _Il n'y a pas plus fan que ton propre fils_.” pensa-t-il.

Il se leva pour faire le tour du lit et de s’asseoir à côté de la blonde. Il hésita à s’asseoir sur le bord ou à côté de la blonde.

Remarquant l'hésitation du brun, la blonde lui dit en se moquant: “Tu peux t’asseoir dans le lit. Je ne me mords pas, tu sais.”

Le garçon se retourna vers la blonde qui le regardait. “Euh ouais, je sais que tu n’es pas une cannibale. C’est juste que je préfère avoir ton consentement plutôt que de t’imposer ma présence dans ton lit.”

Emma regarda le jeune brun, impressionnée par sa façon de faire passer et de respecter l’avis des femmes avant la sienne. Les hommes et le consentement. La blonde connaissait parfaitement ces deux mots mais les mettre ensemble dans une seule et même phrase lui semblait impossible.

“Assis-toi à côté de moi.” Elle décala quelques paquets de chips puis tapota la place vide du matelas en regardant le garçon. Celui-ci hésita encore quelques secondes puis plongea lui aussi sur le matelas, attrapant un livre au hasard et commença à le lire.

Ils restèrent dans un long silence, tous deux submergés par la lecture de leur livre quand la blonde soupira, posa son livre ouvert à l'envers pour retenir ses pages entre son ventre et sa poitrine puis brisa le silence.

“Je sais que tu dois certainement croire que je suis une fille facile parce que je laisse entrer un homme dans mon lit alors que je le connais à peine ou encore parce que je viens à peine d'avoir 18 ans et je suis déjà enceinte.” Henry s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, son livre entrouvert encore ses mains et fronçant ses sourcils. “Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Dés que je t'ai vu, je sens que… Je ne sais pas, c'est inexplicable.”

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle parlait, elle posa les yeux vers le jeune homme. “Je sais que je peux te faire confiance.”

Émue devant les mots de la blonde, il lâcha son lit pour attrapa la main la plus proche et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la femme, identiques aux siens. “Les gens adorent juger sans savoir ce que les autres ont vécus sauf que je le suis pas ’ _les gens’_. Chacun à sa propre histoire, ses propres erreurs et son propre chemin. La seule personne que nous pouvons juger est nous-mêmes, l'unique personne que nous connaissons réellement dans les moindres secrets et sentiments.”

La blonde essuya rapidement les larmes sur ses joues devenues roses à l’aide de la manche de son haut de pyjama. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être comprise, surtout du côté de la gente masculine.

Toute sa vie, elle avait pu entendre toutes sortes d'insultes, certaines plus dures à entendre que d'autres. Elle reposa sa main sur la sienne puis la serra doucement.

“Ta petite amie doit avoir tellement de chance de t’avoir. Tu es un garçon vraiment bien, Henry. Et crois moi, j’en ai vu beaucoup trop peu dans ma vie.”

“Merci Em’.” Il lui sourit tendrement avant d’effacer une larme qui pendait à la mâchoire de la blonde avec son pouce. “Retournons à notre lecture.”

La blonde renifla puis hocha doucement la tête. Elle l’allongea comme elle l'était depuis des heures puis reprit sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, l’adolescent soupira. Il commençait à s’ennuyer et son dos le tuait. Il faut dire aussi que le lit n'était pas très confortable et ayant déjà passé une nuit dans le même lit, son dos en avait prit un coup.

Henry repositionna correctement les deux gros oreillers derrière son dos lorsqu’il sentit un regard sur lui. “Tu n’es pas obligé de rester ici, tu sais.”

“Quoi? Non, j’ai juste mal au dos.” Il se tut quelques secondes avant d’ajouter: “Tu as du courage de dormir dans ce lit depuis des mois et des mois.

La blonde rit. “Ce n’est pas par choix, crois-moi.” Elle repartit dans sa lecture puis ajouta quelques secondes après, son nez toujours dans son livre. “Tu peux allumer la télévision, si tu veux. Ta télécommande est sur la table de chevet de ton côté.”

Le brun se retourna et attrapa la grande télécommande noire exactement là où la blonde avait dit. “j’ai passé la moitié de la nuit à chercher cette foutue télécommande. Je me suis finalement endormi vers 3h du matin, son corps en travers sur le lit et ma tête pendant à quelques centimètres du sol.”

La blonde riait à gorge déployée, suivi de près par l’homme. Lorsqu’elle se calma quelques minutes plus tard, essuyant ses yeux humides avec sa manche, elle lui répondit “C’est normal que tu ne l'ai pas trouvé. Pour en emprunter une, il faut aller directement voir Granny.”

La bouche du jeune homme forma un petit “O”, ce qui fit retomber la fille enceinte dans un autre rire bruyant. “J’avais encore le temps de chercher alors….”

Emma gloussa. “Oh ça, je n’en doute pas.”

Elle se repositionna son livre devant elle puis elle reprit sa lecture. Henry, quant à lui, pressa le bouton “ON/OFF” de la télécommande pour allumer la grosse télévision.

Lorsque la boîte grise l’alluma, il eut une drôle de surprise. Il était tombé pile sur une chaîne de musique, rien de plus normal mais ce qui le fit paniquer était le dernier clip d’Ariana Grande qui était immédiatement apparu sur cette télévision alors qu’il se trouvait en 2001.

Henry laissa échapper un juron avant de se lever du lit, une main sur sa hanche et une main dans sa chevelure foncée.

Inquiète du changement soudain du garçon, la blonde se rassit avec beaucoup de difficulté en tailleur sur le lit et lui dit en calant ses coussins derrière son propre dos: “Quelque chose ne va pas?”

Il regarda la fille/sa propre mère dans le lit, l’air complètement inquiète. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement.

Il se gratta la nuque avant de sortir de la chambre, ignorant les cris de sa mère.

 

En arrivant dans le restaurant, il tomba enfin enfin son oncle. Il était debout, seul au comptoir, à boire un thé.

L’adolescent s’approcha de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de l’homme. Celui-ci se retourna, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Henry alla plus vite que lui.

“Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais il commence à se passer d'étranges choses, August. Je viens de voir un clip d’Ariana Grande sur la télévision alors qu’on est en 2001!”

L’autre homme soupira. “Je sais. Le T.A.R.D.I.S n’est plus une machine à voyager dans le temps, elle est devenue une simple boîte géante.” Il marqua une pause, passa une main dans sa crinière épaisse puis ajouta: “Il faut qu’on trouve une solution, mon pote.”

Avant que le Mills puisse répondre, ils entendirent la propriétaire du restaurant criait. Paniquant pour sa mère, August se mit à courir dans le long couloir, suivi de près par le garçon.

Lorsqu’ils trouvèrent la vieille femme, elle était debout devant la fenêtre de sa propre chambre, une main sur sa bouche.

Le seigneur du temps s’approcha doucement de sa mère puis posa une main dans le bas de son dos.

“Hey maman…” susurra l’homme avant que sa mère ne lui montre du doigt ce qu’il se passait par la fenêtre.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, August jeta un coup d’oeil par la fenêtre et fit quelques pas en arrière, posant une main sur sa bouche.

Devant la réaction des deux personnes, l’adolescent s'avança et regarda la ville par la fenêtre. Comme les deux autres, il haleta et fit un pas un arrière.

La grande place de la ville qui était habituellement un lieu avec beaucoup de civilisation, divinement décorée, avec de fontaines à eaux, des commerces et une mairie nouvellement rebâti n'existaient plus.

La place était devenu un gros trou noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Voici le 5e chapitre, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j’espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit positive ou négative.
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end :)

 

 

August ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de se mettre en face de sa mère, donc dos à la fenêtre et de poser ses mains sur chaque des épaules de celle-ci.

“Ecoute Maman… Nous n’avons pas vraiment le temps de t’expliquer mais nous avons fait une grosse connerie.” Granny posa sa main sur le poignet gauche de son fils pour le rassurer. “Il faut d’abord penser à mettre tout le monde à l’abri dans le restaurant.”

Granny fixa les yeux noisettes de son fils, inquiète de la situation. “Ok. Je vais fermer le restaurant et réunir tout le monde ensemble.”

“C’est plutôt un bon plan. Ne laisse surtout personne sortir par l'arrière du restaurant, où le trou noir se trouve et encore moi laisser quelqu’un le toucher.”

La vieille femme acquiesça puis caressa tendrement une dernière fois le poignet de l’homme à l’aide de son pouce avant de quitter la chambre.

Henry qui était resté silencieux depuis qu’il avait vu l’état d’une partie de la ville par sa faute, soupira longuement avant de poser ses yeux humides vers son oncle.

“Qu’allons-nous faire August?”

Ce concerné soupira à son tour puis passa une main dans ses cheveux. “Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut qu’on trouve une solution avant que ce trou noir absorbe la ville entière, ainsi que nous.”

Sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue, Henry s'essuya rapidement avec le dos de sa main.

“Je suis désolé.” souffla le jeune garçon.

August leva les yeux vers lui et souffla: “Je sais.”

Puis un grand silence régna dans la chambre, les deux hommes inquiets, réfléchissant silencieusement à une solution avant que le trou noir avale le reste de la ville dans quelques heures.

Le docteur décida finalement de rompre le silence après d’interminables minutes dans un profond silence.

“Ecoute, rester ici dans cette chambre ne nous aidera pas. Descendons avec les autres tout en continuant à chercher à une solution.” S’exclama l’homme en s’approchant de l’adolescent.

Henry hocha la tête puis ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce pour se rendre dans le restaurant.

 

Lorsqu’ils y arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que la propriétaire avait déjà mis en place toutes les consignes.

Les fenêtres et les portes étaient fermés, seuls le volet de la petite fenêtre à droite du restaurant était toujours ouvert, surement pour qu’ils puissent toujours observer l'avancée du trou noir. La pièce était fortement éclairé par les néons du plafond et la musique qui était toujours présente avait disparu. Seul un couple de personnes avaient décidé de rester en sécurité dans les locaux.

“Est-ce que quelqu’un pourrait nous dire ce qu’il se passe, s’il vous plaît?” Entendirent les deux hommes avant se retourner et de tomber sur la brune et la blonde debout, se tenant par la main.

Regina fronçait ses sourcils, attendant une réponse à sa question.

August soupira pour la centième fois de la journée. “Très bien.” Il marqua une courte pause avant de commencer. “Je suis un seigneur du temps et Henry qui vient du futur est mon accompagnateur. Nous voyageons à travers les planètes et le temps pour sauver le monde. Sauf qu’en arrivant ici, nous avons fait une bêtise et nous devons la réparer avant ce soir, avant que ce trou ne s'élargisse et engloutit toute la ville.”

La brune hocha la tête légèrement confuse mais comprenant assez bien la situation tandis que les yeux de la femme enceinte sortaient pratiquement de sa tête et sa bouche formant un petit “O”.

“Vous… êtes un alien?” demanda la blonde en bégayant.

Si on lui aurait dit un jour qu’elle aurait un alien et un jeune homme venant du futur devant elle, elle lui aurait rit au nez.

L’homme rigola. “Oui, je suis un alien mais un gentil alien. Je ne tue personne bien au contraire, je fais tout mon possible pour garder tout le monde vivant.”

“Ohh..” laissa échapper la femme avant de tirer sa copine et s’asseoir sur le premier siège du box le plus proche, toujours la bouche légèrement ouverte.

L’homme plus âgé sourit devant la réaction de la blonde avant de se diriger vers les deux clients et de les rassurer comme il le pouvait.

Ils restèrent ainsi deux bonnes heures dans le restaurant, August cherchant des solutions avec sa mère au comptoir, tandis que les autres étaient assis dans les boxes, attendant impatiemment une réponse.

Henry, qui était assis en face des deux femmes - de ses deux mères - buvait lentement son milk-shake, qui sera peut-être le dernier comme il pensait, ses yeux rivaient sur sa boisson lorsqu’il sentit quelqu’un l’observait.

Il haussa légèrement des épaules, se traitant lui-même de fou avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa boisson.

 

De son côté, Emma était confortablement blotti contre Regina, leurs mains entrelacés sur son ventre bien gonflé. Elle essayait de respirer correctement, comme sa petite-amie et Granny avaient l’habitude de lui dire afin de calmer ses angoisses.

Mais ses pensées étaient plutôt tourné vers l’homme en face d’elle.

Ce fameux Henry.

Elle devait certainement devenir folle, comme elle se le répétait dans sa tête depuis quelques heures maintenant mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter ses yeux du visage du garçon. Son petit nez rond, son menton pointu et surtout ses yeux verts brillants ressemblaient tellement aux siens.

 _“C’est définitif, je deviens folle.”_ se répéta la blonde mais d’un autre côté, elle se demanda pourquoi cette enfant qui lui ressemblait tant portait le nom qu’elle et Regina avait choisi. “ _Peut-être est-ce le fruit de mon imagination, mon côté maternel ou j’ai tellement peur de ce qu’il puisse se passer si aucune solution n’est trouvé d’ici se soir, nous mourrons tous…_.” pensa la femme avant d’apercevoir que de grands yeux verts étaient plonger dans les siens.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l’adolescent lui fit un clin d’oeil discret et lui dit:

“Tu m’accompagnes à la cuisine pour aller chercher un morceau? Je meurs de faim et vu comment tu reluques mon milk-shake, je pense que je ne suis pas le seul affamé.”

La blonde se mit à rire. “Allons-y.”

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa copine avant se diriger vers la cuisine avec l’adolescent.

 

Henry resta debout en plein milieu de la pièce, se frottant nerveusement les mains tandis que la jeune fille s’assit sur le bord du comptoir qui servait comme plan de travail.

Une fois qu’il avait toute l’attention de la blonde, il dit:

“C’est plutôt court et assez confus mais surtout, ne m’interrompt pas, tu finiras par comprendre au fur et à mesure.”

Il attendit que la fille lui répondre, ce qu’elle fit quelques secondes plus tard en hochant la tête alors il commença:

“Comme August l’a dit, je viens du futur. Je suis né le 23 octobre 2001 à Boston. J’ai eu une enfance vraiment heureuse, avec une famille assez réduite mais je n’ai jamais manqué d’amour ni rien d’autre. Depuis quelques mois, je voyage à travers les décennies et les planètes avec ce drôle d’homme qui voyage dans une boîte téléphonique bleu alias August. Je l’ai supplié de venir dans le passé pour découvrir comment étaient mes mamans à mon âge.”

Il marqua une pause, s’approchant de la femme enceinte, prit ses mains pâles dans les siennes puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux en face de lui et dit: “Je suis ton fils. Je suis le bébé que tu es actuellement en train de porter.”

La bouche d’Emma s’ouvrit mais se referma aussitôt. Quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosâtres, ses mains serrant ceux de son fils.

Elle se mit à fixer les yeux identiques aux siens avant de retirer une de ses mains pour la poser lentement sur la joue du garçon, comme si elle avait peur de le casser.

“Tu es si beau…” sanglota la blonde en caressant tendrement la joue également humide de son fils.

Elle admira chaque trait de son visage, n’arrivant toujours pas à croire que c'était elle qui avait crée jour après jour ce beau jeune homme devant ses yeux.

L’adolescent sourit puis lâcha la main de sa mère pour la poser sur la main douce de la femme caressant sa propre joue.

Il avait rêvé tellement de fois de rencontrer la femme de ses rêves, qu’il puisse apprendre à la connaître et qu’il puisse passer au moins un seul petit instant en tant que mère et fils.

“J’ai tellement merdé maman et c’est de ma faute si on risque de mourir ce soir.”

Le sourire de la blonde s'amplifia lorsqu’elle entendit son fils l’appelait ‘Maman’.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser la paume de sa main et lui dit: “Ton ami finira par trouver une solution, j’en suis certaine. Si mon ‘moi’ futur et Regina du futur t’avons laissé partir avec lui, c'est que l’on avait pleinement confiance en lui.”

Devant la mention de son futur, Henry préféra se taire et de ne rien révéler pour le moment. Ce moment était bien trop précieux pour qu’il soit gâché maintenant. Alors il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

“Dis-moi… Tu as une petite amie?” Questionna la jeune femme en lui faisant le plus tendre des sourires.

Le brun se mit à rire devant la tactique de sa mère pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait.

“Oui, j’ai une petite-amie. C’est vraiment tout récent mais j’ai vraiment eu le coup de foudre pour elle.”

La blonde s’agita sur le comptoir tel un enfant. “Raconte-moi en un peu plus sur elle, s’il te plait.”

Il baissa ses yeux sur ses pieds, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs sur ses joues. “Elle s’appelle Violet. Elle a le même âge et est dans la même classe que moi à la fac d’art. Elle est plutôt petite avec de longs cheveux noir corbeau et des grands yeux marrons. Elle adore dessiner comme moi, lire et bosse comme une dingue pour rester dans les premiers de la classe.”

Emma se mit à pouffer de rire: “Oh merde, nous avons vraiment les goûts.” Elle fit un clin d’oeil à son fils qui pouffa à son tour.

Ils restèrent une bonne minute dans le silence absolu, à regarder attentivement les traits du visage de l’un et de l’autre, mémorisant chaque millimètre jusqu’à ce que la blonde pose finalement la question qui lui brûlait sur les lèvres:

“Suis-je une bonne mère dans le futur?” Le sourire du garçon disparut tout à coup, devenant nerveux.

“Je veux dire, je suis très jeune et je n’ai jamais eu de parents pour prendre exemple sur eux...”

Elle vit le corps d’Henry se crispait et le vit faire un pas en arrière laissant toujours sa main sur sa joue.

Devant la réaction de son fils, elle commença à paniquer, son corps entier trembla doucement. Des milliers de scénarios apparurent dans sa tête, imaginant tout et n’importe quoi sauf un seul.

“J’ai fait ce voyage pour afin te rencontrer, maman.” dit le garçon d’une voix brisée.

Tout à coup, elle se mit à tout comprendre, les morceaux du puzzle dans sa tête s'assemblant les uns avec les autres.

L’accident, le trou noir, le seigneur du temps, son fils venant tout futur, tout.

Elle comprit.

Elle comprit qu’elle n’aurait pas dû être là en ce moment-même.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son fils s'avança et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle s’agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, se laissant pleurer sur l'épaule du brun.

Henry qui pleurait également à chaudes larmes, caressait tendrement le dos de sa mère pour la calmer.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une bonne minute avant que la blonde dise: “Il faut qu’on trouve une solution pour remettre les choses dans l’ordre.”

Il brisa soudainement l'étreinte. “Co… Comment?” dit le garçon entre deux reniflements.

La blonde haussa les épaules. “Je ne sais pas mais il va falloir être rapide.”

Ses mains attrapa les joues de l’adolescent. Celui-ci fixa le visage devenu rouge et humide de sa mère en attrapant une de ses mains sur ses propres joues.

Il lui restait une question qui lui brûlait la langue. Quelque chose que son autre mère ne braquait à chaque fois qu’il lui posé la chose. Il savait qu’il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avec sa mère avant qu’August ne trouve une solution ou que la ville ne soit avalé par ce trou noir.

Il inspira un bon coup et dit: “Maman m’a énormément parlé de toi, même ça lui faisait extrêmement mal, elle essayait toujours parce qu’elle savait que j’avais besoin de savoir, de te connaître à travers ses souvenirs. Mais…”

Il marqua une pause, la blonde lui caressa le menton avec son pouce comme pour lui faire comprendre qu’il pouvait tout lui dire.

Devant ce geste, Henry continua alors. “Mais elle ne m’a jamais parlé de la façon dont j’ai été créé.”

Il s'arrêta mais se précipita d’ajouter: “Cette homme ne signifie rien à mes yeux. Pour moi, les parents c’est toi et maman mais je voulais savoir…. Enfin si tu veux bien m’en parler.”

La blonde expira fortement par le nez. “Je comprends que tu veuilles savoir.”

Elle recommença à caresser doucement sa peau fraîchement rasé. “J’aimerais avoir une belle histoire à te raconter sur ta conception mais malheureusement, elle n’en ai pas une.” Elle renifla avant d’ajouter: “Tu n’as pas été fait de la meilleure des façons mais sache que ta mère et moi avons toujours voulu te garder. Nous étions jeunes, sans domicile fixe et sans argent en poche mais nous nous sommes battus pour notre petite famille. Parce qu’ensemble, nous pouvons tout traverser. Tout.”

Elle sourit tendrement à son fils qui fixait toujours ses yeux, ne trouvant pas les mots. Elle s'avança vers lui et déposa un long et tendre baiser sur son front.

“Allons retrouver les autres.” chuchota la femme, les lèvres frottant la peau pâle du garçon.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le chapitre suivant: beaucoup de angst :(


	6. Chapter 6

De retour dans le restaurant, Henry s'était assis au comptoir en bois avec August et Granny tentant de trouver une solution pendant que le trou noir s'élargissait de minute en minute tandis que la jeune femme enceinte était appuyé contre le rebord de la petite fenêtre, une tasse de chocolat chaud en main et ses yeux perdus errants dans le restaurant.

Emma et l’adolescent s'étaient mis d’accord pour ne rien dire de suite à Regina sur le fait qu’elle aurait dû mourir la veille dans un accident de voiture. Elle voulait passer les dernières heures qui lui/leur reste à la regarder sourire, rêver et vivre.

Juste quelques heures. Juste un peu.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment la vie de Regina devait être dans le futur, seule, à élever l’enfant qu’elles avaient prévues d'élever ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle avait su arriver à vivre sans l’amour de sa vie. Peut-être qu’elle avait retrouvé quelqu’un, qu’elle était aujourd’hui heureuse, mariée et avec d’autres enfants, pensa la blonde mais rien ne peut changer ou remplacer la douleur et le vide qu’elle a du ressentir après sa mort.

 

Inquiète du changement de comportement de sa petite-amie, la brune se dirigea vers la fille enceinte qui était complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle posa une main sur le ventre rond et l’autre sur la main déjà prise par le mug.

“Ça va bébé?” demanda la femme en fronçant ses sourcils.

Emma leva ses yeux vers ceux de sa copine puis haussa les épaules.

“Ça va, ne t’en fais pas.” Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. Elle ferma les yeux devant les caresses de sa petite amie sur son ventre de 8 mois.

Elle avait rencontré cette belle brune aux yeux chocolat au moment où elle venait de sortir d’une famille d’accueil assez traumatisante. De nature très solitaire, Emma restait toujours seule que ce soit en cours comme à l’heure du déjeuner jusqu’au jour où Regina est venue s’asseoir sur le même banc qu’elle. Depuis, elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Quelques mois après s'être parlés pour la première fois, elles avaient commencées des soirées pyjama ou plutôt des soirées confidences comme elles aimaient le dire et elles se révélaient leurs secrets même les plus sombres. Elle était rapidement devenue sa lumière absolue dans l’obscurité dans lequel elle vivait depuis toujours.

“Je t’aime beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Tu le sais ça, hein?” souffla la blonde en faisant une moue.

La brune se mit à rire devant les enfantillages de sa petite-amie. “Je le sais bébé. Et moi, je t’aime jusqu’aux étoiles et bien plus loin encore.”

Elle vit la blonde poser son mug quasiment vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant qu’elle ne passe ses bras autour de son cou et ses mains parcourant ses cheveux mi-longs. Ses lèvres s’approchant dangereusement des siennes, se touchant quasiment.

“Et bien, je te le répète pour une énième fois aujourd’hui, je t’aime.” Dit la fille enceinte avant de déposer des petits baisers sur les lèvres de la brune.

Regina se recula légèrement pour embrasser plusieurs fois le nez de la blonde avant que cette dernière ne la tire vers elle, leurs joues se touchant et ses cheveux dorés la chatouillant.

 

Jamais elle n’avait regretté sa décision de choisir Emma à sa propre famille. Jamais.

Depuis sa naissance, sa vie avait déjà été réglé comme du papier à musique. Elle devait faire des études de droit, se marier avec un homme riche, ne pas faire d’enfant et travailler dans l’entreprise familiale jusqu’à sa retraite.

Sauf que rien ne ça n'était pour elle.

Rien de tout ça n’avait l’amour infini de la blonde.

Rien.

 

La brune se mit à froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait dehors. Elle venait de voir une voiture rouler doucement puis de disparaître comme par magie.

 _Deviens-je folle?_ se demandant la jeune fille avant de se quitter l'étreinte de la petite amie et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Suivi de près par sa petite-amie, elle y restèrent à peine quelques secondes avant de revoir la voiture apparaître pour y disparaître peu après.

La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait dehors. Emma soupira fortement puis lui attrapa alors la main et dit:

“C’est pour moi que cette voiture est là.” La brune se tourna vers elle, les yeux écarquillaient et la bouche légèrement ouverte, dont aucun son ne sortait.

Les trois autres personnes autour du comptoir s'approchèrent d’eux, sans dire un mot.

“C’est de ma faute s’il se passe des choses bizarre dans la ville. C’est parce que j’aurais dû mourir hier dans cet accident de voiture. Henry qui est notre fils dans le futur m’a sauvé.” Elle s'arrêta, serra un peu plus fort la main de sa petite-amie qui avait l’air tellement confuse et perdue. “Mais malheureusement, la planète n’est pas d’accord avec ça comme tu peux le voir avec la voiture qui ne fait que tourner en rond jusqu'à ce que je remets enfin les choses dans l’ordre et faire disparaître ce trou noir-”

Regina la coupa. “En mourant.” dit d’un ton méprisant, les larmes menaçant de tomber.

La blonde soupira. “Je suis tellement désolée, bébé mais c’est la seule façon de vous sauver.” Elle déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main puis sur chacun de ses doigts. Les larmes perlaient sur les joues des deux jeunes filles, n’arrivant plus à s'arrêter.

Regina fit un faible sourire vers l’adolescent qui n'était pas très loin d’eux deux puis tendit sa main vers lui, ce qu’il prit immédiatement. Elle tourna la tête vers l’autre femme et demanda:

“Et pour le bébé? Je veux dire, tu vas avoir cette accident de voiture…” Elle renifla plusieurs fois puis continua: “Ça ne va pas modifier le futur ou quoi que ce soit?”

“Une fois qu’elle sera au volant de sa voiture, tout deviendra comme la vraie version et le bébé n’aura rien. Je vous le promets.” répondit August à la place de l’autre femme en restant légèrement à l'écart avec sa mère.

La bouche de Regina forma un petit “O” pendant quelques secondes puis elle fondit en larmes. “Ne m’abandonne pas, Em’, je t’en supplie.”

De sa main libre, l’autre fille attrapa son corps sanglotant, faisant de même dans la chevelure noire. “Je sais bébé, je sais. Moi non plus, je ne voudrais jamais avoir à te quitter.”

Soudainement, la fille aux cheveux ébène se recula, quittant l'étreinte et dit la tête haute:

“Dans ce cas, je vais monter avec toi dans cette voiture.”

Emma baissa la tête et la secoua négativement, les larmes tombant sur le sol. Elle posa une main sur celle de l’autre femme qui se trouvait toujours sur son ventre rond et dit en levant la tête:

“Il va avoir besoin de sa maman…” Elle passa une main sur la joue de la brune, celle-ci ferma les yeux. “Une belle et longue vie t’attend, vous attend, mon cœur.”

Regina hocha faiblement la tête puis déposa quelques doux baisers sur les lèvres de l’autre fille puis chuchota un petit “Je t’aime” entre deux bisous.

Après quelques minutes à se bécoter, la jeune fille enceinte recula et se fit face au brun. Son fils. Leur fils.

Sans même lâcher la main de sa petite amie, elle attrapa le corps du garçon de sa main libre pour un grand et long câlin. Son visage plongé dans le cou de son fils, elle se remit à pleurer fortement. Elle le serra fortement contre elle, ses doigts agrippant sauvagement la veste de jeans.

“Je t’aime.” susurra le garçon, pleurant lui aussi dans les longs cheveux de sa mère.

Un grand sourire se forma sur le visage de la blonde. “Je t’aime encore plus, mon cœur.”

L’autre femme se rapprocha d’eux, posa sa tête sur l'épaule libre de la blonde, imitant ainsi son fils. Ils restèrent dans leur premier et dernier câlin familial pendant de longues minutes avant qu’August ne dise d'un ton inquiet:

“Emma, le trou noir commence à s'agrandir grandement. Il est à ras de la porte arrière du restaurant…”

La petite famille se séparèrent à contre-cœur, leurs mains toujours liées. La blonde se retourna vers le seigneur du temps et fit un signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu’elle allait y aller.

Elle embrassa le dos des deux mains qu’elle tenait entre les siennes avant de les lâcher définitivement.

Elle se dirigea vers Granny et l’a prit dans ses bras durant quelques secondes. Lorsque la vieille femme quitta l'étreinte, elle porta sa main à la joue humide de la jeune fille et lui dit entre deux sanglots:

“Tu es la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse…  Je t’aime ma fille.”

Ne trouvant pas les mots, la jeune fille lui fit un doux sourire avant de la reprendre rapidement une dernière fois dans ses bras, extrêmement touchée par les mots de la femme.

Elle alla ensuite vers August, se positionna en face de lui et demanda ce qui lui tracassait depuis quelques heures.

“Comment tout va se passer pour Regina, se souviendra t-elle de cette journée? Je veux dire, de Henry venant nous rendre visite dans le passé et de toute cette folie aujourd’hui.”

L’homme attrapa sa main avec les deux siennes. “Tout ce que tu lui as dit après l’accident qui n’a pas eu lieu sera assez confus pour elle, elle pensera que tes paroles proviennent d’un rêve ou que tu es venue la rassurer dans son sommeil mais le reste, elle se souviendra uniquement de la vraie version de l’accident.”

Emma hocha silencieusement la tête, rassurée de savoir que les choses qu’elle lui dira avant de mourir ne seront pas oubliés.

Elle alla vers sa petite famille, leur prit chacun une main avant de se diriger vers la sortie du restaurant. Ne voyant pas encore la voiture sur la route, Emma en profita pour rassurer sa petite-amie qui allait devenir une mère seule dans quelques heures à peine.

“N’oublie jamais que je serais toujours à tes côtés. Toujours. Je veillerais sur vous deux de là-haut.” Elle regarda rapidement l’adolescent, lui caressa sa main à l’aide de son pouce avant de lui dire, essayant d'être ferme: “Et toi, sois sage avec ta mère.”

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses sanglots, suivi de près par les deux autres Mills.

La blonde s’approcha du brun et déposa tendrement quelques doux baisers sur son front pâle.

“Merci de m’avoir permis de pouvoir te connaître durant ces dernières 24 heures. Personne n’a cette opportunité de dingue alors merci.” susurra Emma, ses lèvres frottant toujours le front du garçon.

Lorsqu’elle se sépara de lui, elle ajouta, toute hésitante: “J'espère juste que ce laps de temps avec moi ne t’a pas déçu."

Les yeux de l’adolescent s'écarquillèrent légèrement: “Quoi? Non, bien au contraire. Tu es une femme exceptionnelle, maman. J’aurais aimé de tout mon cœur qu’on puisse passer un peu plus de temps ensemble mais la vie est ainsi.”

Il lâcha doucement la main de sa mère brune et essuya quelques larmes sur le visage d’Emma à l’aide de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux au contact. “Je t’aime tellement, maman.”

La concernée alla répondre mais elle fut coupée par le seigneur du temps l’appelant son prénom. Elle savait. La voiture était là, roulant sur cette route, à quelques kilomètres du lieu de l'accident. Il était l’heure. Son heure.

Il ne lui restait à peine 1 minute pour leur dire en revoir et monter dans sa voiture.

Elle se jeta rapidement dans les bras de son fils et de sa petite amie, leurs larmes coulant abondamment.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, elle laissa un long baiser sur le front de son fils puis de même sur les lèvres de la brune.

“Je t’aime Regina Maria Mills.” chuchota la jeune fille contre les lèvres de l’autre fille, ses mains glissant doucement de ses joues humides. “Ne m’oublie pas.”

“Jamais.”

Elle déposa un dernier baiser rapide sur les lèvres gonflés de l’adolescente avant de lâcher lentement leurs mains.

Lorsqu’elle se tourna dos à eux pour se rendre vers sa voiture garé sur le trottoir, elle ferma les yeux et laissait toute sa colère et sa peine se déverser le long de ses joues.

En arrivant à sa portière de sa petite voiture jaune, elle s'arrêta rapidement pour regarder sa toute petite famille.

Elle qui en avait tellement rêvé d’avoir sa propre famille devait déjà leur dire en revoir. Elle qui rêvait tellement de se marier avec la femme de ses rêves devait détruire ses projets. Elle qui imaginait déjà se réveiller au coté de sa femme, complètement nue, leurs membres entremêlés dans une chambre de leur nouvelle maison au bord de la mer avec assez de chambres pour leurs enfants s'était envolé.

Elle envoya quelques baisers avec sa main, criant aux deux Mills qui se serraient fort l’un contre l’autre qu’elles les aimaient.

Après un dernier regard vers les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux, elle grimpa dans sa voiture, la démarra difficilement à cause de ses mains tremblantes, posa une main sur son ventre puis prit le chemin de la mort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre: la fin.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Henry et August étaient tous deux assis sur les chaises en plastiques sombres et inconfortables depuis plus de trois heures. Il avait décidé d'accompagner Regina le temps qu’ils pouvaient encore. Elle se retrouvera définitivement seule avec un bébé venant de naître lorsque Emma fermera ses yeux à jamais.

Il s'était beaucoup passé en trois heures comme l'état de la blonde qui s’aggravait de minute en minute ou encore la naissance du petit Henry.

 

“Peux-tu me raconter ce qu’il se passe dans la première version lorsque tes mères arrivent à l'hôpital?” Demanda le seigneur du temps en parlant tout bas, ses mains se frottant nerveusement sur son jean.

L’adolescent passa une main sur son visage, épuisé. “C’est assez similaire à cette version. Maman qui est toujours consciente, a de nombreuses complications dû à l’accident et les médecins s'inquiètent pour son état et pour le bébé.” Il marqua une courte pause, avalant sa salive. “Quant à maman, elle était restée assise, sanglotant par terre, dos au mur pendant des heures, morte d'inquiétude exactement comme tout à l’heure.”

“Et ensuite?” L’oncle posa une main réconfortante sur le genou de l’adolescent.

Une larme coula sur la moitié de sa joue. “Je ne me souviens plus très bien mais les médecins ne se sont pas aperçus de suite qu’elle avait un trauma crânien. Pendant ce temps, ils ont dû pratiquer une césarienne parce que j'étais en danger” Il posa le dos de sa tête contre le mur glacé tout en fermant les yeux. “Il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour elle alors elle a été mise sur assistance respiratoire. Maman est resté à côté d’elle, moi dans ses bras priant de tout son cœur pour un miracle.”

Il claqua doucement sa tête contre le mur blanc, toujours en colère contre la vie si injuste. “Mais malheureusement, les miracles n’existent pas.”

August attrapa le haut du corps de son neveu tremblant et sanglotant contre lui. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure brune de l'adolescent, y déposa quelques baisers par moment. Il le berça doucement, la tête du garçon contre son torse, le laissant déverser librement tout son chagrin et sa colère.

Les mains de l’adolescent tenaient fortement la veste de jeans de l’autre homme comme il avait l’habitude de faire lorsque sa mère le prenait sur ses genoux après un cauchemar ou après s'être blessé.

Après de longues minutes, les larmes avaient arrêté de tomber mais ne bougea pas pour autant, appréciant ce petit moment de réconfort.

Une jeune infirmière s’approcha d’eux, se penchant légèrement vers eux et annonça d’une douce voix.

“Bonjour, je suis Emeline, la sage femme. Mlle Mills m’a demandé de venir vous chercher.”

Les deux hommes hochèrent silencieusement la tête puis se leva et se mirent à suivre la rousse dans les couloirs fortement éclairés.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au service palliatifs. La femme s'arrêta devant une fenêtre de chambre, passa sa tête avant de se tourner vers les deux bruns.

“Malgré l’accident et sa naissance prématurée, le bébé se porte à merveille.” Henry renifla. “Malheureusement, ce n’est pas le cas de sa mère, dont le traumatisme crânien n’a pas été pris à temps par ces incompétents.” Dit la sage femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, exaspérée.

August regarda à son tour par la fenêtre repérant la brune près du lit de l'autre femme, lui caressant tendrement son front avec son pouce. Elle sourit tristement puis se remit à côté de l’adolescent.

“Elle est toujours branchée à de nombreuses machine pour l'aider à respirer, en attendant...” Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant d’ajouter avec un triste sourire: “Je ne pense pas avoir oublier quelque chose. Je vais vous laisser.”

Les deux hommes la remercièrent puis regarda la jeune femme partir.

Quand elle fut assez loin pour les entendre, August se leva les yeux vers le garçon et lui dit:

“Avant que tu ailles voir tes mères, je tiens juste à te préciser qu’il faut que tu ne touches pas le bébé. Comme vous êtes une seule et même personne, ça pourrait recréer un trou noir ou autre chose de ce genre et je ne sais pas si on pourra faire quelque chose pour les sauver ou même repartir chez nous.”

Henry acquiesça.

Devant le visage triste de son neveu, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front pâle et lui chuchota contre sa peau: “Va voir tes mères, elles ont besoin de toi. Mais ne traîne pas, nous devons être réparti avant que ta mère s’en aille.”

Il y déposa un dernier baiser avant de se séparer du brun. Il regarda Henry entrer doucement dans la chambre, faisant de tout petits pas comme s’il avait peur d’entrer jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de sa vue.

Il soupira longuement puis s’assied sur le bord du chaise en face de la porte de la chambre, attendant le retour du garçon.

 

Pendant ce temps, le garçon referma lentement la porte, craignant de réveiller le bébé ou sa mère blonde même si c'était impossible qu’elle puisse entendre ou surtout se réveiller à cause du bruit.

Lorsqu’il se retourna et leva enfin la tête vers le centre de la chambre, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

Emma était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, entourée de nombreuses machines faisant énormément de bruits. Elle avait un gros tuyau blanc dans sa bouche, certainement pour l’aider à respirer, pensa le garçon. Elle avait un bandage autour de sa tête laissant apparaître ses boucles blondes qui étaient tachés de sang.

Le petit Henry naît depuis quelques heures à peine dormait profondément sur son ventre, entre le torse chaud et la blouse blanche de la blonde. Son petit corps était maintenu par Regina qui était allongée sur son côté, admirant le visage angélique de sa petite amie, une dernière fois.

Lorsqu’elle leva ses yeux rouges et gonflés vers le garçon, elle se releva légèrement, ses mains ne bougeant pas du corps du bébé et des cheveux blonds.

“Hey… Je pensais que tu étais reparti.” dit la brune d’une voix faible.

L’adolescent s’approcha du lit, ses yeux ne quittant pas la blonde. “Je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous dire au revoir.”

Apres quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa enfin sa main sur celle de la blonde, la caressant tendrement avec son pouce.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le silence absolu à essayer de mémoriser chaque détail du visage de la blonde jusqu'à ce que la brune décide de briser le silence.

“Que va t’il se passer pour moi, pour nous maintenant?”

Ses yeux ne quittant pas la main pâle de la blonde, soupira doucement puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère. “Je ne vais pas te mentir, les choses vont être difficiles au début mais tout finira par s’arranger. Je te le promets.”

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête puis lui fit un triste sourire.

Les choses allaient être dure pour elle, devenant seule au monde avec un bébé mais elle était une battante. Elle s'était assez vite trouvé un autre job dans un restaurant pour pouvoir se louer un petit appartement. Après ça, elle avait enchaîné boulots sur boulots jusqu’à ce qu’elle dépose un CV dans une mairie. La maire de la petite ville de Storybrooke avait été touchée par l’histoire de la jeune fille, âgée de 22 ans à l’époque, l’avait embauché comme secrétaire. Une chose entraînant une autre, la brune devenue mairesse de la ville à son tour, quelques années plus tard lorsque la maire actuelle prit sa retraite.

“Et pour toi? Je veux dire, me souviendrais-je de ton passage dans le passé?”

Henry secoua négativement la tête. “Quand maman fermera les yeux, tu oublieras tout ce qu’il s’est passé hier et aujourd’hui, te rappelant ainsi que de la véritable version… Je suis désolé maman.”

Regina alla rétorquer mais elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s’ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître que la tête de l’homme.

“Henry, il faut que nous partons.” annonça d’une voix faible avant de refermer aussitôt la porte afin de leur laisser un peu d’intimité.

L’adolescent se tourna vers sa mère brune, tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Il serra d’avantage la main d’Emma, n’ayant aucune envie de la lâcher.

Il regarda l’adolescente prendre lentement le bébé du torse de la blonde afin de le poser dans son lit. Elle y déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis repositionna la peluche en forme de cygne avec une couronne à côté du petit corps. Elle regarda une dernière fois le bébé avant de se diriger vers la version adolescente.

Elle prit le visage du brun entre ses mains puis pressa rapidement ses lèvres sur l’une de ses joues.

Elle contempla le doux visage de son fils une dernière fois pendant quelques secondes avant de se décaler légèrement, laissant les derniers instants dans le passé avec son autre mère.

Henry se pencha au dessus de sa mère, portant sa main sur le côté de sa tête, ses doigts jouant délicatement avec les douces boucles blondes. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front, restant ainsi quelques secondes tout en fermant les yeux, appréciant une dernière fois la douceur de sa peau et son parfum si rassurant.

“Je t’aime maman.” susurra contre la peau de la fille avant de laisser un dernier baiser et de se reculer, séparant ainsi leurs mains. Il embrassa rapidement la joue de sa mère brune, lui disant qu’il l’aimait puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il regarda une dernière fois, sa mère brune de nouveau assise à côté du lit, caressant doucement la joue de sa petite-amie avec le dos de ses doigts, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Puis il regarda le visage d’Emma, tellement reconnaissant d’avoir pu la rencontrer, passer du temps avec elle et enfin s’avoir son histoire. Il laissa couler quelques larmes le long de ses joues, sourit faiblement devant les deux femmes les plus importantes à ses yeux puis referma la porte de la chambre.

 

Durant leur trajet de l'hôpital jusqu’au T.A.R.D.I.S, August avoua à l’adolescent que sa mère était rapidement passé à l'hôpital pour lui annoncer qu’elle voulait rester dans les débuts des années 2000.

Elle avait prévu de rester quelques temps avec la brune pour l’aider avec le nouveau-né mais serait obligé de revenir l’année suivante à son époque initiale pour ne pas changer le cours de l’histoire, laissant ainsi la brune avec assez d’argent pour louer un appartement et pouvoir avoir un job beaucoup plus stable et mieux payer, un peu comme dans la vraie version de l’histoire.

 

En arrivant à l’entrée de la salle principale de la maison de repos pratiquement vide, il aperçut sa mère assise à même le sol près de la cheminée électrique. Il y avait une protection en plastique transparente sur le sol afin de le protéger tandis qu’elle peignait.

Lorsqu’il s’approcha du petit corps fragile de la femme, celle-ci se tourna la tête et dit:

“Oh, tu es là mon coeur.” dit-elle joyeusement en lui faisant un tendre sourire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et rouges, certainement à cause de ses cauchemars, pensa le brun.

Il se pencha et déposa quelques baisers sur le haut de ses cheveux. Il se pencha vers le tableau à peine commencé, remarquant un visage assez ressemblant à une femme qui venait à peine de quitter.

Avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Regina avoua d’une voix douce:

“J’ai rêvé d’elle pendant ma sieste de cette après-midi.” Elle s'arrêta de peindre puis regarda son fils. “Pour une fois que ces foutus médicaments servent à quelque chose.”

Henry gloussa.

“J’essaie de la dessiner pour ne pas oublier son visage ou avant d'être atteinte de l’alzheimer comme ma mère mais je suis pas douée pour le dessin.” Elle haussa les épaules avant de retourner son regard triste sur le tableau.

Elle se remit à peindre la toile, le bout de sa langue entre ses dents et ses lèvres.

Henry s’assit en tailleur à coté de sa mère, leurs genoux se frôlant.

Il a toujours connu sa mère allant deux fois par semaine à des cours de dessins. Au début, il pensait juste que ce n'était qu’un passe-temps comme les autres mais il avait finit par comprendre qu’elle passait des heures et des heures à s'améliorer en dessin pour finalement arriver à dessiner le visage de l’amour de vie. La ‘passion’ de sa mère ne lui a jamais dérangé, bien au contraire, il avait toujours adoré dessiner à ses côtés allant même à s’inscrire dans une fac d’art pour en faire son métier plus tard.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu’il vit sa mère jetant violemment le tableau par terre. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, pleura à chaudes larmes et répétant sans cesse: “Je suis nulle.” Elle commença à se balancer lentement, son corps tremblant contre le sol.

Henry attrapa le corps de sa mère en passant un bras sur ses hanches, la collant à lui. La Mills posa sa tête dans le cou de l’adolescent, sanglotant fortement et s'agrippant à la veste de son fils. Celui-ci fit de petits cercles dans le dos de sa mère avec la paume de sa main, lui chuchotant quelques mots réconfortants.

6 mois aujourd’hui que la femme brune désormais âgée de 37 ans était dans cette maison de repos pour dépression. Son fils et August qui était comme un frère pour Regina passaient la voir quasiment tous les jours. Les médecins prévoyaient de la laisser sortir d'ici quelques semaines s'il n'y avait aucun incident.

Après quelques minutes, la brune renifla, se séparant de son fils puis essuya rapidement les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

Quant au garçon, il ramassa la toile et les pinceaux qui étaient tombés avant de tout repositionner comme ça l'était avant puis de rasseoir à coté de sa mère qui continuait de frotter ses joues.

“J’ai un cadeau pour toi, maman.” déclara le garçon avant d’attraper un bout de feuille plié en plusieurs morceaux dans la poche de son jean arrière.

“Henry, je te l’ai déjà dit un million de fois, je ne veux pas que tu dep-”

Regina se tut lorsqu’elle vit le dessin sur la grande feuille de la taille de sa toile.

Henry avait ce talent de mémoriser le visage de quelqu’un et de le redessiner dans les moindres détails. Au plus grand bonheur de Regina.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, choquée de la beauté du dessin tandis que les doigts de son autre main passèrent délicatement le long du visage de la blonde puis s’arrêtant quelques secondes sur les jolies pommettes qu'elle avait l'habitude d'embrasser encore et encore.

“Tu as été dans le passé pour la v-…” Elle ne put finir sa phrase, émue de voir ce magnifique portrait, tellement ressemblant à une photo et encore plus émue de savoir que son fils avait enfin vu son autre mère. “Elle est si belle.”

Le regard de Regina s'arrêta sur les yeux incroyablement bien dessiné et surtout à la couleur qui était tellement ressemblant à ceux de la blonde.

Remarquant où les yeux de sa mère s'était arrêté, il avoua d’une voix douce: “J’ai galéré pour trouver la couleur exacte de ses yeux mais je me devais de trouver la bonne couleur mais j'ai finalement réussi.”

Regina sourit à son fils puis picora plusieurs fois sa joue. Elle attrapa la main du garçon et lui dit avec un grand sourire:

“J’ai tellement hâte que tu me racontes tout ce qu’il s’est passé avec ta mère.”

Henry ria en déposant un baiser sur le dos de la main de sa mère brune: “Et moi dont!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic!


End file.
